Clara (TV Series)
Clara is an original character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown All that is known that she was at an airport terminal with her husband preparing for their honeymoon to Puerto Vallarta when their flight was cancelled. They were held in the terminal until the zombies most likely broke in the terminal. Post-Apocalypse "30 Days Without An Accident" Clara is found in the woods by Rick and pleads for his help, asking for food to nourish her husband, Eddie. Rick, noticing Clara's emaciated state, decides to help her by giving her a tinfoil-wrapped sandwich. When she asks if she could join his shelter, Rick says that he needs to get the approval of her husband (who, apparently, is back at her own shelter) and to ask him 3 questions. He asks if she has a gun, and pats her down to find only a small knife which he hands back to her, warning her that if she tries anything, she will be the one to loose. As they walk deeper into the forest, she expresses her feelings about her husband, claiming that he sacrificed everything for her. She then asks if Rick had to put anybody down, such as friends, to which Rick vaguely responds. As they reach her camp, Rick observes as she walks to her husband, telling him that a man is here to help. She then lunges at Rick, knife in hand, only to be thrown to the ground and held at gunpoint. She pleads for Rick to pull the trigger, not wanting to live under these conditions and wanting to be with her undead husband. In the midst of this, Clara stabs herself in the gut and falls over...dying. After this occurs, she asks Rick what the questions were that he was going to ask: 1. How many walkers have you killed. 2. How many people have you killed?, and Number 3, Why? (Why do you kill yourself). She answers the two, but to the final one, she responds that "You can't come back from the things you've done." Clara dies shortly thereafter. Rick, upset that another human being has perished, leaves her in the state that she's in, likely dooming her to reanimate. He then heads back to The Prison, and Eddie's zombified head can be seen underneath a cloth. Death Killed By *Herself (Suicide) Clara committed suicide by stabbing herself in the stomach with her knife, to turn into a walker and to be with her undead husband. Killed Victims *Herself (Suicide) Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *Clara is the second character to die in Season 4. **Additionally, she is the first named survivor to commit suicide and reanimate. **This is also the first suicide to happen on-screen unlike the others, which all happened off-screen. *Scott Gimple stated on "The Talking Dead" that her final words to Rick will be relevant to the rest of the season. *The questions that Rick asks Clara are the same questions he was asked in the phone calls in "Hounded". *Based on her accent, she is likely Irish. *She is the second character in the TV Series to be left undead, the first was Jim. *Clara shares some similarities with the Stranger in the Video Game: **Both decapitated the heads of their zombified spouses. **Both attempted to kill the main protagonists. **Both (Determinant) were left to reanimate. Category:Undeads Category:Depressed Category:Future Articles Category:Antagonists Category:Suicidal